


Love makes you dumb

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Learn to love: Teacher Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Ships Them, M/M, Teacher AU, They're not really professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben wasn't expecting their relationship to be discovered like that. To be honest, he wasn't expecting their relationship to be discovered at all.





	Love makes you dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reciprocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815031) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my dear Idrilhadhafang who needed fluff and her Teacher!Verse was the perfect occasion to mess with our favorite boys!

Ben was running through the parking lot, cursing and swearing while trying to knot his tie. He spent last night at Poe’s home, both of them falling asleep, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Their relationship was still new, both of them sharing few dates since they confessed their feelings to each other in this same parking lot before the beginning of spring break. To say that it has been two wonderful weeks wouldn’t make justice to his time spent with Poe. Having Poe as a friend was already amazing but to have Poe as a boyfriend, it was something else. Something truly special and rare and Ben wasn’t yet ready to share it with anybody else. 

Poe was charming, attentive and funny and both of them were already bantering like an old married couple, like his father and his uncle Chewie and Ben couldn’t be happier. Sure, his parents weren’t the last ones bickering but Ben always thought that the true spouse of his father was his uncle Chewie. There was something linking them in a way that words couldn’t describe and Ben hoped that Poe and he would share this kind of bound in the future. It was probably going too fast. Maybe Poe and he would never recover from their first argument but for the first time in his life, Ben wanted to believe that he deserved someone as wonderful than Poe. 

Ben cursed another time when he failed again to knot his tie and he decided to give up the idea to wear a tie for his first class. He was already enough late. Both of them woke up late, and Ben needed to go back to his own flat to grab his stuff. Maybe he would have been in time if they haven’t spent ten long minutes to share kisses on Poe’s doorstep, unable to separate from each other. Ben couldn’t stop the smile on his lips and he wasn’t sure he would be able to hide it to his students. Because now he was front of the door of his class and he could hear his students enjoying their free time. Ben shook his head, trying to put his scolding look on his face before going in. 

When he entered the room, he heard all the conversations dying and when he looked up, all his students were looking at him with fake angelic faces and Ben felt instantly dreadful. Something was wrong. Especially when none of them tried to tease him about his lateness like they used to do the few times it already happened to Ben. Ben put his bag on his desk, discreetly checking his seat to see if any of them dared to make a prank but it was clear. They were all looking at him with a smile, like they knew something he didn’t. 

 

“You’re too quiet.” accused Ben and he could hear few chuckles. In a strange way, it was relaxing him. “What’s up?” he asked, throwing a suspicious glance to his students. 

“Nothing.” answered all of them in a same voice and Ben had to admit, it was terrifying. 

“Riiiiiiiight!” said Ben before turning slowly to face the blackboard, ready to begin the class. 

“Did you have a nice weekend Sir?” asked someone and Ben turned again to face them.

Ben felt his cheeks burning and he coughed to try to hide his embarrassment. The picture of Poe smiling to him with his lovely eyes shining in happiness came to his mind and Ben couldn’t stop the smile to spread on his lips. He heard his students burst in big laughs and Ben felt mortified. He should scold them, putting some discipline back in his class but when he looked at them, none of them were looking at him with mockery. 

 

“Alright.” breathed out Ben in a shaky voice. “What happens?” he added, putting his hands on his desk and giving to them his best stern look. His students looked at each other, trying to determine if they had to put him in the confidence and Ben was becoming annoyed. He wasn’t particularly appreciating to be a part of a joke he didn’t know anything about. “Tell me or I give you a surprise test on Richard III.” said Ben and he felt satisfied when he saw anxiety born in their eyes. He wasn’t cruel but this little revenge was funny. 

 

Enia, his best student tend to him her phone and Ben put his glasses on. There was a text on the screen and Ben felt uncomfortable about reading private texts of his student. He looked at her, asking with a glance if he could and she nodded, obviously happy to see the respect he was showing to her. Ben offered her a thankful smile before reading a text from Enia’s girlfriend. 

 

_ Darling, Mr Dameron is gushing about how wonderful is Mr Solo since the beginning of the class. It has been ten minutes and he is barely taking breaths between two sentences. It’s so fun. Let us being that cute when we will be old like them.  _

 

Ben felt his cheeks burning while his heart was beating hard against his chest. Few doors from there, Poe was probably quoting some Shakespearian poetry about him and Ben didn’t know what think about that. In a way, he was delighted to see that Poe was proud of their relationship, ready to let the world knowing they were together and happy. In another way, he was resentful against Poe because he took this decision without consulting him and their relationship should be only their. At least, for the moment. 

 

“Are you okay Sir?” asked Enia, worried and Ben looked at her, nodding faintly before giving her back her phone. 

“Excuse me.” he announced to his whole class before storming out through the door. 

 

* * *

 

Poe had to admit that when he stepped in the school this morning, he had no intention to talk about his relationship with Ben. But his mouth worked alone before his mind could think and now he was making a conference about how Ben was wonderful to his students and it was really unprofessional. But his students were pressing him with questions and Poe felt so proud to see how his students were loving Ben, even if the other man was always thinking that he was an average teacher and not really appreciated by his classes. It was so false. 

It began when he arrived on the parking lot and when his eyes caught the red plaid shirt that Ben left in his car. This shirt was known by everybody in the school since Ben wore it a lot in the last months and it was stupid to put it on him but still, Poe did it. Their morning has been so rushed it, he wanted to have something to remind him that none of the last two weeks were a dream but the truth and that he would find Ben back at the end of the day. So yes, he slid himself in this shirt, definitely too big for him, smiling when he smelt Ben’s scent around him. And he was aware of everybody looking at him when he walked down the corridor to his class, feeling the eyes of students and teachers on him, all of them recognizing the shirt. But he couldn’t care less. Because it was true. All of it. 

Poe put an end to the endless interrogation of his class when the questions became more personal. He was ready to begin his lesson when the door opened suddenly and Poe didn’t have the time to salute correctly - so in his mind, a wink and flirting like hell - his boyfriend that he was already catching his arm and dragging him out of the room, clearly not happy. 

 

* * *

 

When Ben turned around to face him in the empty corridor, Poe could see that he was already aware of what Poe did and wasn’t really pleased by it. Poe felt bad instantly. He was selfish and he just thought about his own happiness and not giving a damn about Ben’s legendary modesty or even if he wanted for people to know about them. Poe acted like a fool and he felt horrible because it was a sufficient reason for breaking and Poe didn’t want to lose Ben. Because it was new but he was already, utterly, deeply in love with this man. He wanted more of him, of them. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” groaned Ben, his dark eyes throwing flashes to Poe, his arms crossed protectively around himself. 

“Ben!” began Poe, wanting to explain everything to him but the other man didn’t let him time to answer more. 

“You can’t do that Poe!” said Ben and his voice became louder, echoing on the wall of the empty corridor and Poe felt like it was ten thousands times worse to hear Ben’s reproaches. “You’re not alone in this relationship. You had no right to take this decision alone.” added Ben, now clearly shouting and Poe could see tears in his eyes and he felt instantly ashamed, disgusted with himself to have make Ben crying so soon in their relationship. “It was disrespectful and…” said Ben, his voice breaking and Poe tried to reach him but Ben took a step back.

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe, looking down, ashamed and hurt.

“Why did you do this?” asked Ben in a whisper.

“I...I never felt so happy in my life and...I wanted for people to know it.” confessed the science teacher. “Please, tell me I didn’t screw everything.” whispered Poe, feeling tears burning in his eyes when he looked up at Ben. 

 

Ben seemed to hesitate before sighing. Poe was ready to face the worst break-up of his existence when he felt two strong arms around him. 

 

“Of course not.” whispered Ben and Poe didn’t hesitate, he laced his arms around Ben’s waist, pressing him harder against his chest. They stayed like that few seconds, Ben’s chin on Poe’s head and Poe trying to make his heart finding back his normal peace after the fear he felt in the last minute. 

“I’m truly sorry Ben. I didn’t want to act like an arsehole.” said Poe, looking up at Ben.

“I know.” smiled shyly Ben. “I...I just wanted to have you for myself a little bit longer.” he said, blushing hard while brushing Poe’s hair out of his forehead. 

 

Poe felt his heart bursting with love for this man. He was such an alive contradiction. So strong and so fragile at the same time. Poe needed to take care of him in the future. 

 

“I’m all yours.” answered Poe, his hand on Ben’s cheek, his thumb stroking Ben’s cheekbone with devotion. 

 

Both of them shared of soft smile before leaning towards each other, their lips brushing before they kissed properly. Though, as soon as their mouths touched, loud cheers could be heard around them and Ben took a step back. When they looked around, all the doors of the corridor were open, with students and teachers looking at them, most of them wearing huge smiles, except maybe for Hux. When Poe looked at Finn, he saw him giving two thumbs up and Poe couldn’t help to laugh while Ben was burying his face in Poe’s neck, trying to hide himself from the attention on them. Poe pet his hair before kissing Ben’s temple, letting to his boyfriend the time to accept that they were definitely out to the whole school. 

 

“Alright!” screamed a loud voice in the corridor and everybody got silent when they recognized Director Phasma’s voice. 

 

Ben and Poe were both uncomfortable, realizing now that giving a show like that wouldn’t be particularly at Phasma’s taste and they were both ready to face her. She walked until being front of them, looking intensely at each other and Poe took Ben’s hand in his, to reassure his boyfriend or himself, he wasn’t really sure. 

 

“The show is over!” she claimed to everybody before focusing back on the two teachers. “Your relationship stays out of this building, right?” 

 

Poe and Ben nodded, amazed that it was the only thing she was saying to them. After few seconds of more piercing eyes on them, a sly smile took place on her lips. 

 

“Who won the bet?” she asked to nobody particularly and both lovers were confused about what she was talking. 

“Technically, it’s you Director.” answered Finn and Poe looked at him, betrayed but the other man just shrugged with a proud smile. 

“Good.” she said with a satisfied smile. “Now, everybody back in class!” she ordered and everybody obeyed, the corridor being empty in few seconds except for Poe and Ben’s classes which were respectively waiting for their teacher to come back. 

“Which bet?” asked Poe, confused.

“When you would have finally found the courage to do something about your obvious feelings for our new teacher.” answered Phasma, smirking and Poe could see Ben’s blushing. 

“It wasn’t that obvious!” snapped back Poe.

“Please Dameron!” snarked Phasma. “I had to plan sexual education classes because the looks you were throwing to him were too eloquent and someone needed to explain them to the kids.” she added and Poe felt himself blushing now. 

 

Poe looked at his side, shyly and he could see Ben looking at him in the same way. Both were blushing like two bloody teenargers caught snogging in the back alley of their school. It was ridiculous. And freaking cute at the same time. 

 

“Now! Go back to work.” ordered Phasma and both men nodded. 

 

She had a satisfied smile and then gave them an amused wink before leaving them. Poe checked she was far enough before giving a slight kiss to Ben, some of their students chuckling. 

 

“I see you Dameron!” screamed Phasma without looking back and Poe teared himself from Ben’s sinful lips. 

“Don’t encourage her.” scolded playfully Poe when he heard Ben’s chuckle. “See you to eat together?” asked Poe and Ben nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. 

 

Poe squeezed Ben’s hand before both of them go back to their own classroom. Before Ben closed his door, he threw a look towards Poe, giving him this soft smile Poe was already loving too much. Poe answered with a wink and when Ben’s door was finally closed, he could hear loud applauses on the other side. The young man chuckled before closing his own door, letting the corridor finding back its peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
